warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Destroyers
The Destroyers is a Loyalist Second Founding and rare Space Marine Successor Chapter of the White Scars. Though it has won great victories for the Imperium, the stability of the Chapter's gene-seed has come into question as well as concerns surrounding its Astartes' savage conduct in battle. Chapter History Space Marine.]] As Second Founding Successors of the White Scars Chapter, the Destroyers can trace their history back to a time when Jaghatai Khan hunted across the stars. The Destroyers were founded in the wake of the tragic events of the Horus Heresy in the early 31st Millennium. Their gene-seed was derived from the gene-stocks of the White Scars, who famously defended the Imperial Palace during the Battle of Terra in the closing days of the Horus Heresy. Brother Temur, 4th Company, 2nd Squad (battleline)]] Sharing their forefather's battle lust and aggressive style of lightning warfare, the Destroyers have a troubled history. Though they have won great victories in the Imperium's name, questions remain regarding the stability of their gene-seed. These concerns have grown despite the self-sacrificing heroics the Chapter displayed in the wake of the daemon rampage throughout the Lhorgus Sub-sector. For their part, the Destroyers are concerned only with the next mission. Notable Campaigns *'Battle of Corusil V (084.M31)' - The Destroyers accompanied the White Scars force led by their Primarch Jaghatai Khan to the world of Corusil V to take vengeance against the Drukhari who had ravaged the White Scars homeworld of Chogoris and the wider Yasan Sector in the wake of the Horus Heresy. The White Scars and their successors defeated the Drukhari, but not before their Archon fled into the Webway through a nearby portal. Jaghatai Khan and much of the White Scars' 1st Brotherhood followed. The portal closed permanently behind them. The fate of the Great Khan remains unknown. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Destroyers' colours are black with sunburst yellow on the shoulder guards, helmet and chest icon (Aquila or Imperialis). The yellow squad specialty symbol -- battleline, close support, fire support, Veteran, or command -- is indicated on the right shoulder guard whilst the Chapter iconography is painted on the left shoulder guard. Unlike their progenitors, who utilise unique Chapter iconography to designate squad number which is based upon the imagery used by the nomadic tribes of the White Scars' Chapter homeworld of Chogoris from which they are recruited, the Destroyers instead utilise Codex Astartes-approved squad designations, which are indicated by a yellow Low Gothic numeral stenciled on the centre of the squad specialty symbol. The colour of the left knee guard indicates company identity in accordance with the Codex Astartes -- i.e. White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company), Green (4th Company), etc. Chapter Badge The Destroyers' Chapter badge is a black skull surrounded by four lightning bolts, centered on a field of sun-burst yellow. Canon Conflict The Codex: Space Marines (7th Edition) states that the Destroyers were established during the Second Founding, while the older Codex: Space Marines (3rd Edition) states that the Chapter is a Successor of the Mantis Warriors (through the lineage of the White Scars). The issue was resolved with the release of the 8th Edition Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines, which confirmed that the Destroyers are a Second Founding Successor Chapter of the White Scars. Sources *''Adeptus Astartes: Successor Chapters'' (Limited Release Booklet), pg. 34 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pg. 35 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pg. 40 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), pg. 137 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (3rd Edition), pg. 47 *''Codex Supplement: White Scars'' (8th Edition), pg. 28 Gallery Destroyers Colour Scheme.png|Brother Aragutak, 4th Company, 1st Tactical Squad, in Mark VII Aquila Power Armour DestroyersPrimaris.PNG|Brother Temur, 4th Company, 2nd Squad (Battleline), a Destroyers Primaris Space Marine in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour es:Destructores (Cicatrices Blancas) Category:D Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Second Founding Category:White Scars